


Purpose

by CodyHammond



Category: Hellboy (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 15:44:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18502036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CodyHammond/pseuds/CodyHammond
Summary: What is Prince Nuada's purpose to you?





	Purpose

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy it! And please review! Any critiques and criticism will do.
> 
> Your friend, Cody.

It was cold, dark, a simple fire the only source of warmth of light as rain water cascaded from the manhole. None of that bothered him.

With his sword on his shoulder, he took a deep breathe. His sword twirled in his hand like a large switchblade, cutting the air around it like nothing. Upwards, sideways, a twirl in the air.

Every swing, every breathe, every thrust was precise. Years of training proved well for him, but not just the sword. With one final roll, the pale elf planted his sword firmly to the ground, the staff extended itself upwards, transforming the once swift sword into a deadly spear. But that didn't seem to slow him down.

The spear was swung with such strength, it was like a helicopter. Even the elf's jumps were more deadly, bringing his weapon down like a hammer, the sound of steel on stone echoing throughout the underground.

He stood straight, handling his spear in both hands. Everything was precise. His training. His weapons. His plans. Everything was perfect...

"How long have you been there?"

Even now more-so.

"Long enough." you spoke, your tone a mix of playful and dreamy. You stood a fair distance from him, not wanting to disrupt the elf's training, his snow white skin glistening with rain and moonlight. When the prince finally noticed his shirtless form, he apologized.

"Apologies. Had I known you were present, I would have made myself decent."

"Oh, trust me. You're decent enough." if you weren't in the shadows, he would've seen your smirk. That, or your leering eyes. He didn't know which made him feel more odd.

"You should be in your quarters." said the prince, refusing to face you. 

You made a pouty noise, "Can't I watch instead?"

"Not when you're my prisoner."

"Is that why you gave me a room, with food and a bath? What about these clothes?" 

You stepped into the light, and you could swear the Prince's breathe caught . How could a human look as... nice in his own clothes? Sure, his sister's gowns and dresses would probably have fitted you better, but he was still shocked his black tunic could fit someone so... small.

"I may not hold love for your people..." he tapped the butt-end of his spear to shorten it, and twirled his sword in hand, "But I am no savage."

"No, you only  _look_  like a savage."  _a sexy, sexy savage._

"I am Prince Nuada!" he yelled. The spear-tip was so close to your face. Inside, your heart was racing. Outside, you were calm and collected. You weren't going to show fear in front of him, even as he persisted in speaking.

"I am the heir of Bethmoora. I am its rightful King! I have seen things you can not possibly imagine. Creature's from the darkest depths of the underworld, whose sole purpose, was to destroy."

You shifted your eyes from the spear to the prince, "And what makes your purpose any different?"

You watched his golden eyes narrow in confusion, almost like he had taken offense to the question. He lowered his weapon, and stood over you, his wet snow white hair falling around his face. You could see every muscle in his body, his scars serving as the contour of many battles. There was nowhere there wasn't a scar, even on his face, and while you did find them attractive, it also made you sad. So many battles... and all for what?

"My purpose... is to make this world mine. To bring it into a new age. An age of prosperity, to show the humans exactly why they do not deserve this world. Your people have done nothing to deserve it, and only I can be the one who–"

The kiss was so sudden. An instant there, an instant gone. Prince Nuada was frozen, speechless. No-one... no-one has ever...

Even as you wrapped your arms around his broad shoulders, he was still rendered not, "Not all humans are bad, Nuada. Some can be, yes. But there are others who deserve a chance. They all do. Please..." you rested a hand on his scarred cheek, "Let me be the first to show you."

Though your hand was warm, Prince Nuada visibly shivered at your touch. He looked into your eyes with his own gold ones, like he was studying them. A human had never been so bold around him before, nor so... sincere. Why was this one so different? Why was she willing to change him? He was a monster, a tyrant. So why...

With his own cold white hand, Prince Nuada gently cupped your cheek. Your smile could have lit up the darkness in which you resided, and for the first time, in what was truly a long time... the prince smiled.


End file.
